Vampires aren't real! Right?
by Mils
Summary: She never believed in vampires. Why should she. They are nothing but a myth. But what happens when she by some ancient promise IS his? Rating might change. This is a NejiSaku SasuSaku ItaSaku people... Wonder who will win the girl?
1. Prologue

Vampires aren't real! Right?

Prologue

-

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char.!! But this story is mine ;p

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

She never believed in monsters and witches, most of all… she never ever believed that vampires were indeed as real as herself. That is why she was not scared of the stories her friends had been telling at their usual come-together the second Friday in the month.

They had all been happy to use the vampire myth for all their stories, and some of them she had to admit would have been a little scary if you did believe in vampires, but that did not mean anything since vampires did not exist.

She smiled at her friend that looked at her with a scared expression linking their arms closer together as if that would help them should they be attacked. They were all sitting closely together in Ino's room. It had been her turn to invite them over to her place.

Sakura were on the bed, lying on her stomach with her legs swinging up and down out of pure boredom. By now Ino had moved down to sit beside her boyfriend, Shikamaru. Their stories this time had been as boring as ever, but when the lazy Shikamaru started his story, even Sakura could not keep herself from listening.

_Centuries ago there was a village much like ours. It was filled with all the different kinds of people. But then the brutal murders started_. _Young women would be found in an alley in the morning, white as snow, because they would have no blood left in their veins. _

By now Ino, Tenten and mostly Hinata had started shaking. Naruto silently placed an arm around her and let her rest her head against his chest. Sakura did not move a muscle, knowing that it was just a story but the way Shikamaru said it was like he was reading directly from the news.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said as he noticed the girls shaking.

"Come on Shikamaru. Move on," ordered Naruto.

_Soon no girl was allowed to leave their home. The rumours started running around. __People were sure that an army of vampires had come to their village, and they tried hunting down the beast. But it was all in vail. Not one of them ever survived after getting close enough to se him. One night the heart of the village, a beautiful girl named Mika, called the vampire. He came, and she made him an offer. He would leave the village, and never come back and then after two hundred years she would have a great-great-granddaughter _(you get the picture!!) _much more powerful than anyone before. She would be his __if__ he would leave them alone. _

"That's not fair. Shouldn't the great-great-granddaughter have to choose herself?" Ino squealed. She looked up at Shikamaru with her big babyblue eyes.

Then she heard Sakura laugh.

"Take it easy Ino-pig, it's just a story," she said mockingly.

"Forehead just because you're a coldhearted bitch doesn't mean that the rest of us have to suffer," Ino bit back.

Suddenly Sakura sat up.

"Then by all means continue... "

Ino glared at her for a minute, but Sakura just smiled so sweet that there must have appeared holes in the teeth of the people present in the room.

Then Shikamaru decided it would be best telling the rest of the story.

_The vampire found her offer very amusing, and asked what use a girl would be to him. She told him that she had seen in one of her dreams that this girl would be strong, and be the perfect mate fo__r a vampire, because she would not fear them. She would not even believe in them. _

_When he asked her why she was ready to sacrifice her own flesh and blood, Mika told him that the village did not have any hope. At least the girl would. She might be able to break the spell vampire kept over the humans. This made him laugh, and she looked at him determined. Do we have deal, she asked. Thinking that this could be amusing he agreed. _

_Before he left her, he told her to never speak of the agreement to anybody. He would when time came, take the girl with him. _

_Now centuries after, nobody know who the girl is, because after the deal was settled, the woman Mika disappeared and was never seen again. As far as anybody knows, the heiress could be in this room at this time. She would not know it was her, because the heiress's of the clan was never told about this agreement. _

Shikamaru became quiet, and looked lazily at the ceiling.

"Kami, I hope I'm not that girl. Poor her. Being forced to be with a vampire," Ino said sadness evident in her voice and face.

"Then it's good that it isn't real huh' Ino-pig."

Nobody saw Neji smirked one of those I-know-something-you-don't-know-and-it's-not-good smirks that could annoy the hell out of just about anybody. He had followed Sakura with his eyes under the whole story, marking every move she made, and what feeling evident in her eyes.

By now most of them had gotten enough, and Hinata and Naruto were the first ones to leave. That did not matter, because the where supposed to get married in a couple of weeks so nobody, not even her parents, had any troubles with them living together in his little apartment. The next ones were Tenten and Lee. Not in several lifetimes would Sakura have thought that Lee would get over her and get together with Tenten. Then Kiba, Akamaru, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura left, leaving Shikamaru and Ino too themselves.

When they entered the street, both Sasuke and Kiba asked if she wanted them to walk her home. Saying her no thanks, she quickly walked away from them, and walked to her apartment. The apartment she had been living in for the last one and a half year, since her parents died on a mission.

Almost all of them had made it too anbu, except from Hinata and Ino that still where jonnins. Some of them were teamed together in a special force, and Sakura could without lying say that she was a part of that group and that she even was second in command. No surprice was that Neji was their captain.

At the thought of the burning hot captain Sakura blushed, something she only did when she thought about him or was with him. She had been over Sasuke for quite some time now. She still loved him, but no more than for being a friend. But all those years chasing his love had taught her her lesson. She had never told anybody about her little crush on the white-eyed prodigy.

Lost in her own little world she didn't notice that somebody was following her. Pure reflects dodged the kunai that would have been sitting in her back a couple seconds later.

"You're getting slow Haruno."

The sound of his voice brought her completely back from her thoughts, and she turned around, only to feel him behind her. She closed her eyes, and extended her other senses.

"No, you're just getting more of a cheater Hyuuga," she bit back with a smirk.

Suddenly she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Placing her arms around his waist, holding him in place she leaned down to his ear.

"Where's the real one?"

The clone smirked and disappeared in smoke. Soon she heard someone laugh, and she growled.

"I'm really not in the mood for playing games Hyuuga. Just tell me what you want," she ordered.

Now he was right behind her. Whispering in her ear.

"What if I want you?"

Saying that she was shocked would be an understatement. But like she was taught she didn't show any emotion and just started walking.

"Then I suggest that you go home and dream on."

"Oh I will my cherry blossom" he smirked.

She didn't hear him. She was to far away already, walking fast for the safety in her home.

-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Well this wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but this is the first chapter... or maybe more like a prologue... of my first story. Hope you think it was worth reading, and will read the next chapter which will come soon.

Cami


	2. The mission part 1

Vampires aren't real! Right?

Chapter 1

The mission

part one

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char..!!

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Replay

"I'm really not in the mood for playing games Hyuuga. Just tell me what you want," she ordered. 

Now he was right behind her. Whispering in her ear.

"What if I want you?"

Saying that she was shocked would be an understatement. But like she was taught she didn't show any emotion and just started walking. 

"Then I suggest that you go home and dream on."

"Oh I will my cherry blossom" he smirked. 

She didn't hear him. She was to far away already, walking fast for the safety in her home. 

End of replay

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

She hadn't seen him since the night where he asked her _that_ question. If she was to be honest, she had avoided him.

Now she was in her way to the hokage office, to attend to a meeting. It seemed that the special unit would receive a new mission, and that would mean she would have to talk to him, or at least not run away from him.

When she reached the door to the office she took a deep breath, and prepared herself for not showing any emotion. After that she knocked on the door and entered. Much to her surprise she was the first one there, and the hokage didn't even look up as she entered.

"Sakura, you're early. The rest will be here soon," she said without even looking up for just a second.

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Actually I'm glad you're here before the rest of CU. I need to prepare you for something."

Now Tsunade looked up at her apprentice. She would never have believed that Sakura would surpass most of the other ninjas even the hokage herself. To say that she was proud wouldn't be enough, but she also knew what it had cost Sakura to reach her level. She never saw Sakura smile anymore, or having fun. She was slowly becoming more and more like an empty shell. And now she needed her and Neji for this mission. It could not be anybody else. The two of them were her best. The best team from the Closer Unit, and her best assassins.

"What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I just want to make sure that you're not being overworked. Considering that you are working at the hospital and on top of that going on mission with the Closer Unit. I'm starting to mistrust your ability to know your own limit."

The old Sakura would have been mad at her, but the new just looked at her sensei through many years and did not say anything. Waiting for what would come next.

Nothing came and the two females just looked at each other. There was a look in Sakura's face, that Tsunade just couldn't read, but she was not about to give in to Sakura no matter what. She wanted an answer or at least a reaction.

"I'm not overworked Hokage-sama. I'm just fine," Sakura sighed seeing the determination in her sensei's eyes.

"You wouldn't tell me if you where, would you? You wouldn't want to be a burden. But let me tell you one thing young lady. You're an even greater burden when you let others worry about you. You are strong and powerful, but you are alone. Do you hear me? Alone!"

Tsunade regained her breath only to continue yelling at the girl she loved as her own daughter.

"Now are you ready to tell me the truth or will you continue lying to me and deceive yourself?"

Sakura just looked at the yelling leader with that empty look she always used.

"I can give no satisfying answer and because of that I will remain quiet. Please forgive me Hokage-sama I will be more careful from now on, and will make sure you do not worry about me again."

Suddenly Tsunade stood up, and the papers in her hand were sent flying around the room from the sudden movement.

"That's not the point Sakura. The point is that..."

Just then somebody knocked on the door reminding Tsunade that this was not the right time to have this argument with her former apprentice. She sat down, and sent Sakura a fury look as she answered.

"Enter!"

The door opened and a couple very bewildered CU ninjas came in looking from the Hokage to her former apprentice now their co-team leader.

The Closer Unit contained Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru. They were the unit within the Anbu that got the worst missions meaning that all the suicide missions would be assigned to them.

The five shinobis looked at the two kunoichis as if they where afraid one or both of them was about to explode. At their looks Tsunade got back in to character, and after one last disapproving look at Sakura, she motioned the shinobis to get closer. All of them took careful steps closers still nervous.

"Relax guys, it's not you Hokage-sama want to beat up right now," Sakura said annoyed.

Tsunade sent her an evil glare and Sakura smiled that sickly-fake-sweet smile that Tsunade had come to hate more than getting older, or even Shizune (Hope I spelled the name right!?) hiding her sake.

"Bite your tongue child. You should now best of what I'm capable of doing… like taking away your ninjarank. Could you live with not being a Closer Nin?"

It was clear that Tsunade was completely serious. The way she asked and looked at her former and now all grown up student there was no doubt that she was ready to make the treat real.

Just then Neji decided to break into the kind of heated conversation.

"I'm sure Sakura didn't mean any disrespect Hokage-sama," he said.

Sakura just looked at him, and everybody could see how she fought herself not to smack him or tell him some well fitted words. The fight was over as soon as he opened his mouth again.

"But maybe you are right Hokage-sama. Maybe Sakura isn't fitted for this kind of missions and being a Closer Nin anymore."

One thought was shared

**He's so dead´**

Sakura did not do anything besides smiling once again a fake smile.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" she asked.

Tsunade looked surprised for a couple of seconds, because just as the rest she had expected Sakura to explode. Regaining her composure she straightened her back, found a scroll and threw it to Sakura.

"A lord has abducted a little girl and it's of great importance that she is taken away from him before he gets her to use her bloodlimit."

"What can the girl do?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade sighed.

"We're not sure, but we are not willing to take the chance either."

They all nodded, each one thinking of a way to save the girl.

"Any questions?"

When none of them said anything, she dismissed them saying the mission would start 0400 am.

When they left the Hokages office Neji made sure to walk close enough to Sakura to invade her personal space, and make her annoyed. Still much to his surprice she did not do anything. She just kept on walking.

"Yo Sakura, what was going on in there?" Naruto broke the silence by asking.

"Nothing Naruto, sensei just needed to get of some steam. And I'm her punching bag," Sakura lied not wanting the others to know what the conversation, or rather argument had been about.

"But you were totally provocative in there. What's up with that?" he kept asking.

"Dobe, shut up."

"But I just wan..." Naruto stopped just as he noticed the same thing as the rest of the unit.

Sakura had moved closer to the Hyuuga and placed a hand on his neck. Slowly inching their heads and – therefore - their lips closer. She send him one of those cocky seductive smiles that could turn even a gay straight (no offence intended!!) and then licking her lips, which he now could not take his eyes away from. Then her other hand touched his chest, and slowly moved it down his abdomen, noticing what her touch did to him, and down to his waistline resting.

"Woman, what are you doing?" He asked failing in masking the fact that his voice was unsteady.

**First step successful´**

She smirked and moved her hand away from his neck to tug a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Then she placed her lips on his without any warning. His surprise gave her a chance to force her tongue into his mouth exploring and earning a moan from deep down his throat.

Then her hand fell lower caressing his member through the fabric of his black pants, earning herself another moan from him.

Now not only did the rest of the unit have their shocked eyes on the two ninjas, but also those civilians on the street. Everybody thought that they here imagining things, but when Neji moaned again they knew that there was no chance this was all in their head. They would never have thought that the cold-hearted Sakura Haruno and the ice cube Neji Hyuuga would be on the street and show such affection. The word shock would not be enough.

Her hand kept working on his member, and by each teasing stroke of her hand, she could feel him harden through the fabric. After a while they had to break for air.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked panting.

"Why? You don't like it?" she pouted.

People around them sweat dropped.

This time he claimed her lips determined to take control over her mouth. Her hand still teasing his member. Suddenly she bit him in the tongue and her long nails painfully leaving deep marks in his member.

"Don't ever embarrass me like that again Hyuuga. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself, and I know exactly what I'm doing," she whispered into his ear.

Then she vanished in a rain of cherry blossoms. Leaving behind a really big group of shocked people. When reality caught up with them, they all sweat dropped animestyle.

Feeling the pain from not only his sore tongue and member but also his severely hurt pride, the Hyuuga prodigy swore he would get a sweet revenge over the girl.

**This is going to be fun´ **

He smirked. He always loved a good hunt.

-

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Well this is where chapter 1 ends. It was meant to be longer, but I've always loved a dramatic and promising ending.

Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I promise that chapter 2 "Mission part two" will be up very soon.

Here's a little taste of the next chapter

_"What do you want Hyuuga? No matter what you throw at me, I won't stop from being a part of Closer," she said furious. _

_"Who said anything about me wanting you to stop being in the unit?" he smirked._

_She tried to push him of off her, but he wasn't about to give in to her demand. Her struggle only seemed to make him smirk even more, and she stopped. Her back on the bed, she looked at him, with challenge evident in her eyes. _

_"Then what?" _

_He leaned down, and placed a trace of kiss from her collarbone to her ear. Biting her earlobe gently. He whispered in her ear._

_"You._


	3. The mission part 2

Vampires aren't real! Right?

Chapter 2

The mission

part two

-

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char.!! But this story is mine ;p

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Replay 

"Don't ever embarrass me like that again Hyuuga. I'm not a child, I can take care of myself, and I know exactly what I'm doing," she whispered into his ear.

Then she vanished in a rain of cherry blossoms. Leaving behind a really big group of shocked people. When reality caught up with them, they all sweat dropped animestyle.

Feeling the pain from not only his sore tongue and member but also his severely hurt pride, the Hyuuga prodigy swore he would get a sweet revenge over the girl.

'**This is going to be fun' **

He smirked. He always loved a good hunt.

End of replay 

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

They where running through the woods, on their way too the place the hokage suspected the lord would be hiding the girl. Sakura was running behind the rest of the unit while Naruto and Neji was in front.

She was still shocked about what she had done after the meeting with the hokage. It was like something just told her that it would be the best way to get back at the unreachable ice cube that was named Neji Hyuuga. And it seemed that like 'that something' had been right. The captain had not even looked at her once since they met for the mission the same morning. He quickly put her in the back and himself in front so that they would not have a chance of talking. Not that she had a problem with that.

Sakura slowly looked around making sure that nobody was following them, when she sensed a person's chakra. She only sensed one person so she saw no need for her to stop the others, and moved out on the side trying to catch up with the person.

Suddenly the unknown stopped and she slowed down, trying to reach the person. Then the chakra disappeared leaving her with nothing to follow. Sakura's determination only rose when she sensed the challenge. Smirking she followed her instinct. Which was the only thing that warned her against the shuriken coming from somewhere in the trees around her.

"Are we hiding?" she asked laughing.

Her hands were now placed on the pouch she had on her belt. She could not tell where the attacker where, and it made her a bit annoyed. But still it was a challenge, and she _never_ walked away from a challenge.

"Well are we going to fight or just play hide and seek?"

Still no answer or even a sound of breathing. This was starting to get to her. She knew he was there. She could feel eyes following every single one of her movements. Deciding to use a different tactic, she started walking towards a lake she passed when she followed him. The lake was undisturbed and it was quiet. She sat down on her knees and slightly touched the water. It was cold. She shivered. Then she heard somebody chuckle silently. Acting as if she had not heard it she kept playing with the water.

She used her hands as a bowl and filled them with water. She watched as the water slowly drained from her hands, leaving circles in the water with each drop. To everybody, even the most aware and best trained ninja, it would seem that she was completely lost in her own thoughts. There was no sign of the fact that all her senses was in full readiness, and every movement made around her, even if it was the worms squirming under ground, was know by the pinkhaired Closer nin.

When she still could not find the attacker, she stood up, and started to run through the trees to catch up with the rest. Suddenly she could feel him beside her, and jumped to the side, just in time to avoid his attack. She had miscalculated the distance to the next branch and started to fall towards the ground. She twisted and got a hold of a small branch right before she would have been hitting the ground. Quickly she swung herself up on the branch, and looked after the attacker.

He was standing on the same branch, smirking at her. Sakura was stunned for a second. The guy look terrifying much like Sasuke. He was high and lean build. His black hair was not spiked like Sasuke's, but in a long low ponytail. The crimson eyes of the sharigan looked down at her with amusement.

"Don't tell me. You must be the famous Uchiha Itachi. Correct?"

He laughed, which cost her to send him one of those have-you-lost-your-mind looks. She jumped down to the ground to have an advantage when and if the would end up fighting.

"No love, I still have my sanity intact," he said smirking that smile so much like Sasuke's but just so much colder.

"Why are you following us?"

He did not answer but left the branch and stood beside her before she could even register that he had been moving. He caressed her neck with cold long slender fingers. She shivered at his touch feeling the cold running down her spine, trying to gather her thoughts. She completely lost her focus when he suddenly kissed her neck and carefully placed a little bite in the crock of her neck. Running his tongue over it to soothe the pain. Just then she found the strength to break his spell. She pushed him away using her inhuman strength.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked furiously.

She watched his every movement when he reached out and brushed a finger over the bite mark. None of them said anything and the only thing that was heard was her unsteady breathing. His other hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer with a jerk and she fell in against his chest. Blushing when she noticed that her hands were on his chest and both his arms now around her, she began struggling. Only to feel his grip around her become tighter.

"Let go of me bastard," she said calmly not willing to let him see that his proximity was causing her to shake inside.

He smirked.

"Now now love, can't you feel how well your body fits mine?" he asked.

"My body doesn't fit any other body, least of all yours," she spat.

He sighed. Releasing his grip on her he quickly placed a kiss on her lips. Brushing a strand of the long pink hair behind her ear. Then he was gone. She blinked and touched her lips in disbelief.

'**Did he really do what I think he did?' **

Then she remembered the mission and pushed the thoughts about the oldest Uchiha way back in her mind. Quickly running after the others.

-

-

They had set up camp about five miles from where she sensed Itachi. They all stood up ready to defend them self when she dropped from the branch. Not saying anything she stepped out from the shade she had been hiding in, and walked over to the rest of the unit, and dropped her backpack on the ground. Suddenly she was pinned to a tree.

"Were the hell have you been woman?" Neji growled.

She pushed him away with annoyance evident in her face. Without answering him she took a water bottle from the backpack and turned to the rest of the unit.

"Water?" she asked.

All of them pointed with a scared expression to the right, and earned a sweet smile from the pinkhaired kunoichi. She walked in the pointed direction. But not before she made sure that the white eyed captain saw the challenge in her eyes. He smirked following her with his eyes. Noticing just like the rest of the unit how her perfect butt was moving seductively. He knew what she was doing and he would not lose, but this was not the right time. Still he would have to set her on her place. He could not let her get away with disobeying his orders when he would have punished everybody else in the group.

"I think I need to take a talk with our temptress," he said to the rest and then left the same way as Sakura.

"Do you guys think Sakura-chan is going to be kicked out of the unit?" Naruto asked all cheerfulness and loudness gone.

"If she keep challenging and disobeying the hokage and Neji I think she is in great danger of not just being kick out of the unit, but lose everything she worked so hard for," Shikamaru answered thoughtful.

His worry for his strong, beautiful and only female teammate was just as big as Naruto. He feared that she was on a timelimit. He knew from Ino that Sakura no longer cared for having friends or for what happened to herself. She would never do anything but training and working herself to the bone. She was talented and stronger than almost everyone but she had lost almost everything on her way to her power. Now she had begun to piss off the hokage and Neji. Talk about playing with fire, he mumbled. Kiba and Naruto looked confused at him, but he saw that Sasuke nodded in agreement. There was no doubt that this could get ugly. Sasuke just knew something that the three others and Sakura didn't know.

Neji knew that she would be aware of him following her. After all she challenged him to do so. He smirked. She always was a source of amusement for him. She was not like the rest of the women in Kanoha. There was no chance in hell that she would let him treat her like dirt and run around corners with her. She was not afraid of him, which just made him make a bigger effort. There was no chance in a million years that he would let Itachi or Sasuke win this competition.

He caught the knife a couple centimeters from his shoulder, and turned around. She were not there, but that did not matter because if she had been there he would have been disappointed. One thing that from time to time would annoy the hell out of him, was that he could not sense her the same way he could with other humans. It was like she was immune to his powers. The positive thing about it was that the hunt would be that much more exiting. He smirked.

"Where are you temptress?" he enticed.

"You don't know? I'm hurt," she said behind him pouting.

He turned around, only to find her not there. Gritting his teeth in a smile he turned towards to lake again. What met his eyes almost made them pop out of his head. She was standing in the middle of the lake in her undergarment, her black jeans and shirt on the rock out on the side. He was so lost in his - not to clean - thoughts that he did not even know he was starring at her perfect body, not aware of the fact that she was only trying to get every trace of her meeting with the Uchiha of her.

"Liking the view captain?" she asked with her back to him.

Then she disappeared only to reappear in front of him fully clothed, with the wet hair hanging over one shoulder. She smiled innocent and walk back to the water this time only to fill up her water bottle. Then she walked back to him.

"I guess that now it's time for me to get yelled at and threatened to lose my rank."

There was no anger or remorse in her voice or her expression. She made it quite clear that whatever he was about to tell her it would not mean anything. She would defy his orders over and over again. Still he could not let her slip. She had left the unit exposing herself and the group of danger.

"Why are you defying my orders? I told you to keep watch in the back, making sure nobody was going to fall us in the back. You're smarter than doing things that stupid, or am I really mistaken?"

"You know very well that I'll never do anything that could cost my teammates their lives. I followed someone I sensed to be a threat to us, and by that was the only person exposed to danger myself. Are we done?"

She did not wait for his answer but started walking back to the camp leaving him stunned but very amused behind.

-

-

They finally reached the place were the lord should be stationed. Now two days later they were hiding outside, while Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru perfected the plan. They had been snooping around town, and heard that the lord was looking for a new maid. The plan was that Sakura would pretend to be the new maid that was recently hired - they had made sure the real maid would not show up - and that way grant access to the girl. Now she just had to enter and begin the real part of the mission.

"Remember that one of us will be here every night at 0100 am. That will be the time you report your findings," Neji instructed.

She nodded and stood.

"I'll try to come every night, but I might not be able to do so without jeopardizing the whole mission. I'm not recognizable?" she asked making sure her hair still was in a French braid.

"No, if I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have believed it. Don't worry. Midnight black looks good on you," Sasuke smirked, not only talking about her now midnight black hair, but also the midnight small and very tight black dress she was wearing.

Years ago she would have been thrilled to get his attention, but now she had grown out of her silly crush on the Uchiha, so she could take his allusion with calm. Sasuke knew this but just like Neji and Itachi he had something to gain by obtaining her love or at least devotion or obedience. She rolled her eyes at him when he clapped her in the butt and blinked - much unlike Sasuke - seductively.

"What is it with you guys? Is it seasoning for hormones or what?" she mumbled as she walked away from them and up to the entrance. Leaving behind five boys enjoying the view of hers swinging hips. (Who said season for hormones? ;) )

She passed the inspection with out any troubles, and was led to the lord. To her surprise it was a young man, not many years older than herself, and oh dear… he had the looks. His hair was almost white, and collected with a leatherband in the neck. His eyes were a strange color of grey and blue, almost the same color as if you mixed Kakashi's hair color and Naruto's blue eyes. He was dressed in black loose pants, and a grey shirt that looked messy and showed of some of his really nice upper torso. He smiled to her when the guard that had taken her there cleared his throat, as if to announce her presence.

"You must be our new maid. Welcome," he said with a smile.

Sakura curtsied and quickly looked down showing her servility. A strand of hair slid down and hid some of her face. He walked closer and when he was right in front of her he suddenly, completely without any warning, reached out and tugged the hair behind her ear. Then he lifted her face with a finger under her chin and smiled when she looked confused up at him.

"Such beauty should never curtsy in servility. What is Your name miss?"

"My name sir is Mami." (Mami means 'true beauty'!)

"And never have a name been so deserved. Please tell me why You work as a maid. It doesn't seem quite fair."

Sakura always knew when someone was flirting with her, and most of the time she did not care and would just shrug it off, but this time she had to play on it. She blushed, a trick that had been coming handy in a lot of situations, and lowered her head a little.

"My family needs the money sir," she lied.

"Very well, then I guess we shouldn't delay this any longer. Tamaki will show You Your room and explain the work You'll be doing."

She curtsied and walked towards the door.

"Miss Mami, You will keep to only doing Your job. Don't walk around places were You have no business. Are we clear?"

"Crystal… sir."

"Good. Nice to meet You, and I sincerely hope that we will be working… closely together."

There were no chance of anybody missing the hint in his voice, and the fact that his eyes were plastered on her small lean frame, only strengthened the impression that he noticed how small her dress were. Just as she planned. She smiled innocently, hiding her smirk.

"Thank You sir."

He nodded and his guard now named, Tamaki signaled her to follow him. When the door closed behind Sakura and Tamaki, the lord Masaru smirked. (Masaru means 'victory, win')

'**So she's the challenge.' **

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Hi guys, this is it for this time, but I'll soon update chapter three.

As many of you might have noticed I didn't get the promised in this chapter (the taste in last chapter!) and I'm sorry about that, but please don't kill me. The reason is that I'm writing on impulse and because of that the outcome isn't always what I wanted or expected it to be. Once again I'm sorry and I'll make sure that'll be a part of next chapter.

Looking behind your displeasure with my little mistake, I hope that you once again enjoyed reading, and are looking forward to next chapter.

By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader so if any of you should be interested please write.

And thanks to all those who reviewed it is greatly appreciated.

Cami


	4. The mission part 3

Vampires aren't real! Right?

Chapter 3

The mission

Part three

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char.!! But this story is mine ;p

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Replay 

"Miss Mami, You will keep to only doing Your job. Don't walk around places were You have no business. Are we clear?"

"Crystal… sir."

"Good. Nice to met You, and I sincerely hope that we will be working… closely together."

There where no chance of anybody missing the hint in his voice, and the fact that his eyes where plastered on her small lean frame, only strengthened the impression that he noticed how small her dress where. Just as she planned. She smiled innocently, hiding her smirk.

"Thank You sir."

He nodded and his guard, now named, Tamaki signaled her to follow him. When the door closed behind Sakura and Tamaki, the lord Masaru smirked. (Masaru means 'victory, win')

'**So she****'****s the challenge.****'**

End of replay 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't get rid of the feeling that something or somebody constantly where right behind her, following her every move. She tried using all of her senses but couldn't' find any sign of any chakra. Shivering from the uneasiness she continued her work. She had been in the service of the lord Masaru for two days now and still haven't seen or heard anything about the girl. She was starting to get frustrated. There had been no way for her to get the information she needed so badly, not even by seduction, since it seemed like the men had been warned to keep away from the maids, or more specifically _her_. She had started to fear that her cover had been blown, but hadn't felt the need to bring it up when she talked to Neji last night.

She quickly made the bed, and started to put the clean clothes in the closet. When Masaru had been talking about working closely, he meant it. She was made his personal maid. Which of course gave her an advantage seeing she often would be present almost at every meeting he had. But at the same time, it was driving her crazy. There where no doubt that he had made plans for her, and liked to give her riddles testing her intelligence. There where something strange about him, and she couldn't seem to figure him out. Once she thought she understood a little he did something and her theory could take a walk.

Suddenly somebody was behind her, and she quickly turned around.

'**Speaking of the devil'**

She curtsied.

"My lord" she said.

He smiled the same smile he always had on his face when she was around. The strange thing was that he rarely spoke to her. He simply observed. Sakura got an idea when she was about to put the last clothe on it'd place. She played the role of a damsel in distress by acting like she couldn't reach the last shelf. He certainly didn't disappoint her. He grasped her waist and lifted her up. She gasped, and she heard him laugh.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" he chuckled.

"That _is_ a possibility," she answered with a genuine smile.

She placed the clothe on the shelf, and he put her down. When her feet connected with the ground she staggered, and his hold on her waist became tighter. They stood like that for a couple of seconds, when she suddenly became aware of their proximity.

"I think You can let me go now, sir," she said quietly.

She could feel his breath against her neck, and she where too aware of exactly where his hands where. His proximity made her shiver, and she bit her lip. A drop of blood appeared from the place her teeth broke through.

"You really shouldn't do that Cherry Blossom," he warned whispering in her ear.

"Do what sir?"

At this point she'd completely lost hold of her thoughts. She knew that she should be worried about him calling her 'Cherry Blossom' but she couldn't think with him that close. It was just like with Itachi. She where entirely paralyzed.

"Sir?"

In one swift movement he turned her around and licked the blood off her lip.

"I have a new job for You. You'll be in charge of taking care of my sister. I'll have to warn you that that she is mentally unstable and you are not to believe one word she says."

Sakura nodded, thinking that something finally happened. Now once again in complete control of her own thoughts. He motioned her to follow him and she did.

They walked through a lot of rooms, only to stop in front of a big wooden door.

"This will be all you do from now on. But be careful with her. She might have an even lower control than the average."

"Control?"

He didn't answer, but instead he opened the door and stepped through it. Almost instantly sakura heard a whimper, and she hurried after him into the room. What she saw, she where sure she could never forget. A girl about her age, maybe a couple years younger, had crawled up in the corner farthest away from Masaru.

"Leave me alone demon," she screamed.

'**Demon?'**

Sakura looked from the girl and to the annoyed looking Masaru. How many times hadn't she called him exactly that in her own thoughts in just the two days she'd known him. She took a closer look at the girl. The shoulder long dark blond hair hung down around her face hiding most of it. Still Sakura could see wide open crystal blue eyes watching the lords every move. It was clear that something about him scared the shit out of the poor girl, and it wasn't just the normal fear of your captor, but pure fear of something that where worse than your most terrible and most scary nightmare. Sakura's heart bleeded for the girl, and she made a promise to herself that she would do anything to help the girl.

"She is not to leave this room," Masaru said.

Cold eyes staring at the girl, that just tried to get farther away from him. Sakura nodded and walked over to the girl. The girl look at her with those big scared eyes, but it seemed like she still where more afraid of Masaru, even when Sakura where right beside her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

The girl looked at her, and somehow it felt like she saw right through Sakura. It even seemed like she started trusting Sakura more than she feared Masaru. She stopped struggling too get as far away as she could, and instead she inched closer to Sakura, as if seeking protection. Sakura smiled one of those rare true smiles of hers.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," she whispered to the girl.

Masaru turned around and started walking out of the room. Then he looked over the shoulder, only to remind her not to trust anything the girl would say. It was of no use for any of them, and Sakura would only get harmed if she where to listen. Sakura had to force herself not to hit the man. In her mind it was unbelievable that anybody could be so cold when someone was in such a pain as the girl. Thankful for her practice of controlling emotions, she answered correctly as a servant.

The same evening she had the pleasure of seeing the girl falling a sleep, with her head resting on Sakura's lap. Then she finally had time to look around the room. It was small but beautiful. There was a bed almost in the middle of the room, and an antique dresser in the room across from where the two girls where sitting/lying. There weren't much light, only one single source of light on the little bedtable right next to the bed (of course :P). Sakura sighed, and judged from the sky outside the little window what time it was. Gently she lifted the girls head from her lap and placed it on the floor. Then she stood, and lifted the girl without any troubles. Surprisingly she almost didn't even have to use her inhuman strength, the girl almost didn't weight anything more than a feather. Sakura walked over to the bed and tenderly laid her down. She brushed some hair away from the girls face.

**'I'll get you out of here. It's a promise.'**

Then she quickly exited the room, making sure not to make any noise, and risk waking the sleeping girl. It was no struggle for at her to reach the garden. Either the lord trusted the people working for him, or he was just to sneaky to let his guards be open for revelation. She had most belief in the last possibility. Still she was sure nobody was following her. Suddenly somebody dumped down in front her. Smirking.

"Hyuuga."

"Haruno," he almost purred.

"I have gotten close to the girl. I know her position. We will need a plan though."

There where no doubt about her not being willing to play mindgames. Of course that wouldn't hold Neji back. He had no intension of letting her slip.

"What's wrong? Your sexappeal already failing?" he smirked.

"I don't have time for this bastard, whom know perfectly well that my sexappeal is not failing, I have to get this girl out of there. So start making up a plan."

"Sure Love. Who would you say would cause the biggest problem?"

They started walking.

"The lord. Masaru."

At the name Neji jerked and looked confused at her. If she hadn't been so shocked, then she might would have laughed at the look on his face.

"Masaru?" he asked quietly.

"Yes Masaru. White hair, blue-grey eyes, your age maybe a bit older. Know him?"

Neji smirked.

"You could say that."

Then he was gone, and Sakura shaked her head thinking he might be on the road to lose his sanity. In her mind she couldn't keep herself from adding that more people than just Neji seemed to begin losing their mind. The two Uchiha's where good examples. A couple of years earlier she would have done _anything _to get attention from the famous survivor of the murdered Uchiha clan, and now he actually made moves on her and she couldn't care less. And since when had the oldest Uchiha an interest in her. To him she hadn't even been worth killing. Sakura couldn't find an excuse that could count for all of them except of course the whole hormone-thing, but she had a hard time believing that. Was it really possible that she would be the one to turn on the three worst ice cubes, surpassing Kakashi. (gotta love him ;p)

"Nah ah," she mumbled to herself.

"You do know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity right?" someone asked behind her.

Sakura instinctive turned around, hands on the hidden weapons in a holder around both her wrists. She quickly hid the true intension of her movement by placing a hand over her heart.

"Sir, You scared me. I was just taking a walk in this beautiful afternoon. I hope You do not mind," she purred.

A smirk appeared in Masaru's face. He walked over to her, and looked up on the same place on the sky as she. Sakura didn't know if it would be safe to say something or walk away, so she just kept looking at the sky, pretending to be absorbed by the display of colors. She didn't understand why she couldn't pretend, as well as she normally did, when she was around him. Something about him told her to expect the unexpected.

"Maybe we should start walking back. You'll have to stay in my sisters room, since you actually seemed to calm her," he said solving her troubles.

Sakura looked at him and smiled obedient. He looked down at her. Smirking.

"Or maybe you should stay in my room. For some reason you have the diametrically opposite impact on me."

She giggled like a little schoolgirl, and blushed. All fake of course.

"Sir," she protested.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mami. Did I embarrass You?"

"Mother always told me that such talk didn't belong in the mouth of a well educated male or female."

He laughed. Sakura almost fell over from surprise. He actually laughed. Not a smirk-laugh, but a real laugh like he was enjoying being with her.

"Of course Your mother is right, but she can't have talked or heard many well educated people. Often things are not what they where supposed to be. Often they are revealed to be the complete opposite."

She looked confused up at him.

"Sir?"

"Let's not go back just yet. Come."

He extended his hand to her, and she took it, feeling her little hand disappear in his.

They walked for maybe a half hour, admiring the beautiful garden, before he started talking.

"Mami, have you ever heard the story about the maiden Mika and her deal with one of the creatures of the night?"

Sakura's brain instantly connected the name Mika with the girl from Shikamaru's story. The girl that promised something that was not hers to give away.

"She promised the vampire her great-great-granddaughter or something, right?"

He nodded and led her into a small path hid behind Sakura trees

"Yes. It was about two hundred years ago. A vampire had found a good village for hunting, but then a beautiful girl about your age called him to her. She promised him her within a couple of generations the clans power would be more powerful than ever, and all the power would be in one girl. The girl she promised, without the right, to the vampire. He accepted, for reasons he does not understand yet, maybe it was the amusement about it all, but he took the girl with him, and at some point he fell in love with the girl, and the heir to the next generation of the clan was born. Generation after generation there only came heirs and no heiresses. The girl died a long time ago, and still he kept an eye on the now almost completely forgotten clan. Then two hundred years later a heiress was born. As the years went on, she only grew more and more beautiful and powerful."

He looked at her with a look Sakura couldn't figure out what meant.

"She looked more and more like Mika by each day, and then the vampire, whom at that time had won the throne of the vampires, decided to make a competition. He have three sons whom are each worthy to take over his place, but first the have to win the girl. They must not just take her. She'll have the power to fight them, but they will have to make her want to go with them. Now she still keep them on distance even without knowing why. One is an old love, while the second is one she never would believe in, and the third, well he is the most difficult. He pisses her off, and enjoy seeing her fight with bright and that amusing temper of hers."

He stopped talking and send her a genuine smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Wonder who will win the girl?" She asked.

"No, I know that no matter who will make her their mate, then she'll be the most beautiful of the vampires, and she will make a powerful queen."

"Well that is what's most important," Sakura laughed.

When Sakura finally got back to the girls room, she couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in the extra bed the other maids had put in the room. Then she gave up, and started walking around the room. Before she could even react somebody pinned her to the bed. Her hands over her head in an iron grip and a knee pressing her legs apart.

"Missed me?"

"It would be like missing the plaque," she hissed.

"Oh, I'm hurt."

"Good."

She heard him laugh slightly. That laugh that always cost the butterflies to invade her stomach. That laugh that always drove her near the limit of her keeping her sanity intact.

"What do you want Hyuuga? No matter what you throw at me, I won't stop from being a part of Closer," she said furious.

"Who said anything about me wanting you to stop being in the unit?" he smirked.

She tried to push him of off her, but he wasn't about to give in to her demand. Her struggle only seemed to make him smirk even more, and she stopped. Her back on the bed, she looked at him, with challenge evident in her eyes.

"Then what?"

He leaned down, and placed a trace of kiss from her collarbone to her ear. Biting her earlobe gently. He whispered in her ear.

"_You._"

His tone of voice send shivers down her spine, and she couldn't stop it. She could feel him smirk, while he kept placing kiss and small bites on the revealed skin on her neck and just above her breasts where the shirt began. She tried struggling but for some reason she couldn't seem to find the strength to do it.

"Why?" she asked breathless.

"Why not?" he asked only lifting his lips from her skin to answer her question.

"Because this is wrong."

Neji didn't answer. He started to unbutton her shirt with the hand he didn't use to hold hers above her head. She started to squirm under him. Only to hear him laugh at her. Sakura growled. Then Neji claimed her lips forcefully. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Before she even knew what she was doing her tongue was fighting his for the dominance. Some time later they had to break for air. He trailed kisses from her jaw and down her neck. She moaned into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"Could you please let go of my hands. I can't do anything when I'm trapped like this," she whispered seductively.

Occupied with licking a bitemark, he released her hands and she smirked. A couple of seconds later she rolled them around, so she was the one on top. She tilted her head to the side and laid both hands on his chest. She leaned forward, and down too his ear.

"Still want to play?" she whispered.

Neji's hand came up around her neck, and led her head too the for her lips to meet his in a forceful kiss. No passion. Simply raw lust. Sakura smirked into his lips, making him growl.

'**Who would have thought this would get this amusing.' **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is.. the long waited chapter three…

This toke me a lot of time to write, so I really hope that you like it.. And hopefully it won't be long till I have next chapter updated…

So, now the time is 03.15 am (Danish time obviously), and I'm kinda tired, but I really wanted this chapter finished. So please review, and I really REALLY hope you guys liked it…

Forsaken


	5. If you cannot beat them, then join them

Vampires aren't real! Right?

Chapter 4

_If you cannot beat them, then join them_

-

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char.!! But this story is mine ;p

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Replay 

"Could you please let go of my hands. I can't do anything when I'm trapped like this," she whispered seductively.

Occupied with licking a bite mark, he released her hands and she smirked. A couple of seconds later she rolled them around, so she was the one on top. She tilted her head to the side and laid both hands on his chest. She leaned forward, and down too his ear.

"Still want to play?" she whispered.

Neji's hand came up around her neck, and led her head too the side for her lips to meet his in a forceful kiss. No passion. Simply raw lust. Sakura smirked into his lips, making him growl.

'**Who would have thought this would get this amusing.****'**

End of replay 

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

His hands now roamed all over her body. Touching her stomach, tights and breasts. Feeling every inch. At some point in the kiss he had turned them back around, so he were on top of her. Sakura teased him by slightly brushing her knee against his manhood, but doing nothing more. She was the one to break the kiss to catch her breath.

"Why don't we get along more often?" she smirked.

He caught her lover lip between his teeth and bit it gently. She twitched, making _him_ smirk.

"Because you won't let me go near you. I always wondered why, but now I might have the answer," he whispered so the girl wouldn't wake up.

"And the answer is?"

This time he licked her lip. Running his tongue over the bite. Enjoying the sight of her trying to hide the pleasure he were certain she felt. He lowered his head so his mouth was next to her ear.

"Because it seems you have a problem with desire and pleasure."

"Well, then why would that change?"

He looked at her as if he didn't understand what she was asking, but she knew he did. What puzzled her were the look in his eyes. It almost seemed like regret or an apology. Sakura uncomfortable with the silence slightly touched his chest, pushing him away. She rolled to the side, and arched her legs out off the bed. Then she stood up, only to be dragged back into the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled quietly not to wake the girl.

"I was going to run out to the hallway screaming 'intruder' so the guards could chase you out off here since it seem I can't," she answered cold.

"You wouldn't do that. You won't do anything that could mess up this mission."

Sakura gritted her teeth, annoyed be his statement. They both knew he were more than right, but did he have to use it against her. She fought the need to strangle him, and turned around. Now face to face with him. It proved to be a really unwise decision. The moment she looked at him, his lips crashed down on hers. This time she pushed him away the second her brain progressed that he were kissing her. The next second a perfect image of her hand was on his left cheek.

"Get a grip Hyuuga. Get out before somebody finds you here. Your little game is not worth risking this girl's life for," she hissed.

The slap in the face had totally caught him off guard, and the shock had slowed down his mind progress. For a little while he just looked dumbfound at her. Then he stood up, and for some reason just stood at the bedside looking down at Sakura for some time.

He couldn't pry his eyes away from her. The way her now midnight black hair were spread on the white pillow just luring him to run his fingers through it. Or the emerald green eyes letting him see so much of her that many didn't notice. The slightly parted lips inviting him to crash his own against hers, and never let them separate again. The beautiful lean body, perfectly curved, making his body crave to move in perfect unity.

Just at that moment the girl started to hit the empty air. Sakura stood and hurried over to the girl's bedside. She lightly touched the girl's forehead, and hymned. After a minute or two the girl became quiet again but Sakura didn't move.

"The plan. Now."

Her voice told him not to mess with her. He couldn't understand why she were so protective of the girl. Normally she would do anything to save an innocent, but this time she seemed to be willing to cross even that limit. He was starting to fear that she had connected with the girl. And what Sakura didn't know was that this girl was in an even greater danger than anybody else. Even he, himself, were a possible danger to her. Just as she was to him.

"Tomorrow night, we want you to go to Masaru and keep him distracted until we have gotten the girl out of here. You will probably need to stay here a couple of days after they discover she's gone so that you won't arouse suspicion."

"Good. Now leave before anybody comes."

Neji started to turn around to leave, but was stopped when she spoke.

"Neji…"

"Hn?"

"Demons and vampires are just a myth right?"

Before Neji even knew he opened his mouth he had given her the answer. Then he was gone, and his answer lingering in the air.

"No."

-

-

Sakura smiled down to the girl and continued to hum. They were in the girl's room, the girl lying in the bed and Sakura sitting on the bedside. The girl were slowly falling asleep and Sakura kept stroking her on the hair while calculating how she could keep Masaru distracted enough so that he wouldn't notice the others taking the girl. Sakura's trains of thought were broken when the girl spoke.

"Mami?"

"Yes?"

"Your friend. Be careful with him."

"Why?" Sakura asked a bit puzzled.

"His aura is unnatural. It's to dark. Almost like the demon."

Sakura smiled but it quickly faded when the girl meet her eyes with determination and genuine concern. She straightened her back and looked suspicious at the girl. Something about her unnerved Sakura. Somehow it seemed that the girl knew a lot more than she actually should. Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I want you to listen to me. Tonight at least one man will come to get you. I want you to follow him without doing anything that could make a possible danger to them."

"Why do you put yourself in a very high danger risk by being the one to distract the demon? He kills without mercy you know."

Sakura stood up from the bed only to look down at the girl with a genuine smile on her lips. She straightened the girls blanket.

"Because you are worth the risk. You do not deserve to be his or anyone else's captive. I, on the other hand, have chosen this life for myself. You did not."

She padded the girl on the head and turned around to leave. But the girl's blunt words put a stop her leaving.

"One of you won't make it out."

Sakura did not look at the girl and the girl did not say anymore. For a couple of minutes sakura just stood there. She did not move. Thoughts rumbled around in her mind. First she did not understand how this girl could know so much and why the hell she had been caught up in all this shit. For the first time in about ten years Sakura felt the need to just run far away from it all and leave it all far, far behind. Then she remembered why she had fought so hard to reach her position in the anbu. She had buried her fear and anxiety along with the rest of her feelings, and she intended to keep them buried. She took a deep breath. Then she left the room. Leaving any feeling behind.

-

-

She entered Masaru's room with a soft knock on the door.

"What brings you here to me beautiful blossom?"

Not able to figure out where the voice came from, she simply curtsied towards nothing specific. The shy seducing smile plastered on her lips.

"I have a request my lord."

Suddenly she felt his presence behind her and reflexes made her turn around quickly. Only to end up rambling into a muscular chest. Much against her own control she blushed.

"Do you want to hear something strange _Mami_?"

Before her mind got around to wonder why he had put stress on the name, she felt his arm snake around her waist holding her firmly against his own body. His other hand was gently caressing her face. She felt the air choke in her lungs.

"My lord?" she gasped.

"For all I know you could be a Kanoha kunoichi with glossy bubblegum pink hair and sparkling emerald green eyes."

"Masaru I…"

"Or you could be the heiress of the forgotten Haruno-clan. Or maybe both.."

She was to stunned to notice that his grip around her waist tightened almost in bone-crushing grip. The look in his eyes frightened her more than she would like to admit. They were empty. She knew he knew she was a spy. But there was not disappointment or anger in those eyes. They were simply empty. Then suddenly he smirked.

"Why are you not running Haruno Sakura daughter of Mika?"

"Why would I run? It would make no sense since you would probably catch me before I even get out of this room. "

She looked at him with determination. Everything in her feature and posture - he felt her muscles tense - told him that there was no chance in hell that she would back down. She had made up her mind and not even the fear she felt for him would hold her back. She was going to fight for the girl. There was no way she would ever allow that bastard to touch the girl again. The girl did not deserve that. Sakura struggled to get out of his grip. But without any trouble he held her firmly against him. He smirked down at her. She glared in annoyance.

"You knew all this time did you not?"

"That is of course a possibility."

"I see. Why did you let it get this far? How could you be sure that I did not escape with the girl?"

He bend his head down to her ear.

"Because I always know where you are. You are after all important to me," he whispered.

She prayed to Kami that the brush she felt against her earlobe was his breath. But knowing him she would not count on that. Then she came to a conclusion. She was fully aware that she could not get free of his grip without him willingly letting her go. She smirked as the plan formed in her mind. Then she began moving her body against his.

"Important? I guess that is a good thing," she whispered seductively in his ear.

She gently bit his earlobe. Much to her dismay he did not move a muscle. She was unaware of herself pouting until she heard him laugh. She snapped her head backwards to look wrathfully at him. But her anger softened and soon disappeared when her eyes met his. This time the color was clear and they were lighted by amusement. Laughter. She touched his face with a slightly shaking hand.

"Shift of tactics?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. it's still the same. Just shift of situations."

This time it seemed that her words caught him of guard and he looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face.

"Shift of situations?"

She followed his jaw with a slender finger. A sudden spark was lit in her eyes. She send him a seductive look. She bit her lip. Her hand stopped tracing his jaw and slid down his chin and down his throat. It found rest on his chest. Right over the heart.

"Someone like you must know the saying; _If you cannot beat them, then join them_."

-

-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Hi there. Finally I got a chance to finish this chapter. Now I can only hope that all of you haven't forgotten about me and this fanfic…

Well as you can see this is not a long chapter and for that you have my apologies. But I could not write more without ruining my ending... Still I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and hopefully my school and work - and all the other things going in my life right now - will allow me to write a new chapter within the next couple of weeks…

Oh… and do not pay attention to any mistakes there might be, because I have uploaded this right away before sending it to my beta-reader the great Trapped in Icy Flame, so the clean version will be put up on a later date… Sorry but thought uploading this sooner rather than later might be a good idea…

Please review, or I could risk loosing my will to finish this story… :) (Blackmailing is always good :p …)

Oh... and just one more thing.. remember to read my new one-shot **"Battle of tongues"**

Cami


	6. Realizations

Vampires aren't real! Right?

© CamiH

Chapter 5

_**When the world comes crashing down around you, **_

_**smile because at least now there is nothing left to break.**_

****

"Realizations"

**_-_**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char.!! But this story is mine ;p

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Replay 

"Important? I guess that is a good thing," she whispered seductively in his ear.

She gently bit his earlobe. Much to her dismay he did not move a muscle. She was unaware of herself pouting until she heard him laugh. She snapped her head backwards to look wrathfully at him. But her anger softened and soon disappeared when her eyes met his. This time the color was clear and they were lighted by amusement. Laughter. She touched his face with a slightly shaking hand.

"Shift of tactics?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. it's still the same. Just shift of situations."

This time it seemed that her words caught him of guard and he looked at her with confusion plastered all over his face.

"Shift of situations?"

She followed his jaw with a slender finger. A sudden spark was lit in her eyes. She sends him a seductive look. She bit her lip. Her hand stopped tracing his jaw and slid down his chin and down his throat. It found rest on his chest. Right over the heart.

"Someone like you must know the saying; _If you cannot beat them, then join them_."

End of replay

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

Sakura could not quite decide which explanation she believed most; she had some kind of plan and just had not let her consciousness know, or that she was absolutely, utterly, without any doubt, ready to be locked up on some mental hospital. She had no idea why she had told him that she would join him… or them - on that matter she was not sure. The only thing the anbu kunoichi was sure about was the fact that she was in deep shit. For some reason this Masaru thought she was Mira's descendant and his property.

'**Better think again buddy,'** Sakura growled to herself.

But nevertheless she now had at least some chance of getting out of this mess – even if it meant that she would have to pretend for a while. She could do that. She was not an anbu-kunoichi for nothing. On many missions she had been the one to infiltrate and get close to their target, all thanks to her impressive skills of acting. With that in mind she took a deep breath and let the seductive smile curve back on her lips. Then she turned around and looked at Masaru whom had walked over to the window. Neither of them said anything and her eyes were plastered on his face, and his eyes were looking at something outside.

After a few minutes she choose to break the silence; "can I take your silence as a way to tell me that I'm not welcome to stay?" Not in a million years would she have expected him to laugh. She frowned with annoyance. Why the hell would he not take her seriously!? She did not have to wait for the answer.

"You can't possibly be sincere. Hell will frees over, a long time, before you willingly will come with me or my kind. What do you have up your sleeve Cherry Blossom?" he asked.

"Hatred. Nothing but hatred," she answered honestly with a shrug of her shoulders. It would be of no use to lie to him, she knew that. After all it seemed that he knew a lot more about her than she knew about herself. She actually found it a bit disturbing that he had been watching her all her life. The thought made her shiver, even before she could hold it back. She saw him watching her from the corner of his eyes. As if he was looking for something. What it could be she had no idea, but there was something strange about his look. Did she sense some insecurity… Then suddenly he turned around and looked directly at her. Without even registering it she straightened her back, and looked rebellious at him. Everything in her body-language telling him that even though she was in deep shit, she would not bow down and be his little blue-eyed doll (No offence intended to those blue-eyed people out there, just a Danish saying-thing… ).

"Then I will make a proposition."

"What ki…" he lifted his hand for her to stop talking. So she did. Then silence conquered the room for some minutes. He looked straight at her, but it seemed as if he did not really look at her. His thoughts seemed to be far away from his physical body. His lips moved only slightly visible, but there was no other sign that he was even alive. Still Sakura could not seem to walk away. Something held her back. Maybe it was the suspicion she had that he would know it the moment she made a move to run. Nevertheless she stood still watching his silent conversation. First when it his lips stopped moving, did she ask;

"What kind of proposition Masaru?" Her voice was strained with annoyance for him brushing her of that way. If there was anything that Haruno Sakura just could not accept, then it was people treating her like she was not worth anything at all. And Masaru had done it just now, by thinking of her as some instrument he could play and silence when ever it pleased him. She knew very well that getting in the way of Masaru could not be a wise move, but she could not stop herself.

She stepped forward. She did not stop before she stood right in front of him intensifying her glare with the proximity. He looked down at her, and for a moment Sakura was certain she saw a glimpse of confusion in his eyes, but then it was gone again before she could make sure. He smirked down at her. Then without any warning he launched at her. She barely ducked in time for his fist to hit the empty air where her had been a couple of seconds earlier. Then she had to step back to avoid his next move. Sakura found herself quite dissatisfied with the fact that he made her retreat more and more with each blow. She took yet another step back. But then she saw an opening in his defenses. With fast and precise moves she hit him with a chakra-infused blow in his right side. The power in the blow pushing him back. For a moment it seemed as if time had stopped, but then he met her eyes and he caught her completely of guard. He was smiling genuinely, with a small smugness in it.

"I regret to say that I might have underestimated Mika… she _was_ after all right…"

"I am sure," Sakura said coldly. She straightened her back and relaxed her muscles. He would not attack her again, not for now. She was sure of that. This time had just been a test. A test for what she was not entirely sure of. Her eyes followed him with caution, men she did not move when he began to walk around the room. His turned back to her.

'**He is waiting for something… or someone'** she mused.

"Now spill it, bastard. What proposition?" she snapped.

For a couple of minutes it seemed that he was not going to answer her question, but when she opened her mouth to ask him again, he turned around and looked at her. Taking in her appearance he seemed to find a way to delay his answer further. He walked over to the window, and looked out.

"Go change to something else than that maid uniform. There should be a pile of clothes in your size in the dresser in the girl's room. After that you will meet me in the garden where you reported to Hyuuga Neji."

Sakura was not surprised that he knew she had been reporting to the Hyuuga the night prier. Until now it seemed that Masaru knew basically everything. She sighed knowing that she would not get anything out of him before she had done what he had told her to. Her steps was silent and only one with alerted senses would notice them. Masaru heard the door close quietly behind her.

Masaru had been right. Big surprise. A pile of clothes was stacked into the antique dresser in the girl's room. It was a simple pair of kaki-colored pants and a black shirt. Sakura changed from the uniform to the pants and shirt rather quickly, and threw it on the floor. She was glad it had been pants there had been laid out to her. No matter what people said – it was so much more comfortable to fight in pants than in a dress. And she had a feeling that the peace would not go undisturbed for long.

She left the room and entered the garden. Her midnight black hair that had been in a braid in the back of her neck, was now hanging loose. It was moving slightly with the light breeze outside. Her steps were fast and carried her quickly close enough for her to se Masaru standing in the selected spot. Waiting. He turned his head and followed her with the eyes the rest of the way. Right up to the moment she stood only a few feet away from him. He motioned for her to follow him. And she did so.

He walked down the path with a distant look. At first Sakura did not say anything and just walked beside him, but then her patience ran out.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell the proposition is, or do you have any other ways of delaying it?" Her voice was cold and showed no sign of the irritation she felt.

Then his eyes returned to her face, and he came to a halt. Slowly he raised his hand and gently tugged a bewildered strand of hair behind her ear. But he did not move his hand away instantly. It slowly caressed her cheekbones, her jaw and lastly her neck. For some reason Sakura could not find the strength to snap at him, but just watched his face.

"You look so much like her. The same beautiful strong body, the same ridicules pink hair and… those stunning eyes… those determined forest green eyes…" he sighed.

"I see… she must have been the most beautiful girl in the world if she was anything like me," she said with a sickly sweet voice.

She just had not accounted for his reply.

"She was."

Sakura felt like she had been hit by a truck. For once she started to doubt her own intelligence. There was no way that that conclusion should have slipped her mind. It was just so damned obvious.

"You were in love with her! In love with a human girl. That couldn't possibly have gone well with your 'family'" she said with a smirk.

"It did not, but that did not have any significance. I was stronger than them. Besides I could resist this 'love' that you mortals value so highly," he answered.

He put gently his arm around her waist, and started to lead her forward. Somehow she was not surprised with his answer. His pride prodded him to resist love. He could not be thought weak. His pride would make sure of that.

"Then you really shouldn't talk about her like that. One may think that you gave in, or is it just the age that's pressing?" she teased.

He smirked.

"I just think it has something to do with the reversed effect you have on me…"

[Hint; chapter 3!!

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please accept my apologies for the very VERY long delay on this chapter, but my life has been quite a mess the past moths… my kidsister is having troubles at school and my grandmother and aunt have been sent from hospitals to hospices through the last year.. . and then my aunt died a few months back, and we all sat in the hospital in 6-7 hours just waiting for her to die, and I have felt guilty for not crying one single time, even when I know that I had to be there for my family, and then nothing less than 6 weeks later, December 25th, my grandmother died, and the day of her funeral, one of her good friends – whom had been as a aunt to me – died… ups I am sorry, it was not intentional to write all of this since it has no interest of ours, but I jus felt I had to explain why I had not updated for months…

But now chapter 5 is here and I really hope that you guys enjoyed it, and I will make an effort to update a longer chapter in a very short time…

Please review [despite the shortness of this chapter.

Regards

CamiH


	7. What the

Vampires aren't real

Vampires aren't real! Right?

© CamiH

Chapter 6

_**There is a lie,**_

_**for every truth.**_

"What the…"

_**-**_

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other char.!! But this story is all mine ;p

-

--

Replay 

"You were in love with her! In love with a human girl. That couldn't possibly have gone well with your 'family'" she said with a smirk.

"It did not, but that did not have any significance. I was stronger than them. Besides I could resist this 'love' that you mortals value so highly," he answered.

He gently put his arm around her waist, and started to lead her forward. Somehow she was not surprised with his answer. His pride prodded him to resist love. He could not be thought weak. His pride would make sure of that.

"Then you really shouldn't talk about her like that. One may think that you gave in, or is it just the age that's pressing?" she teased.

He smirked.

"I just think it has something to do with the reversed effect you have on me…"

End of replay

--

-

-

"If I did not know any better, I would think that you didn't know the difference between Mika and I. Is not this behaviour of yours a bit inappropriate?" she smirked.

"Not at all. You do not have any of my blood, and sometimes a guy just has to find a girl."

He winked at her. What he did not have to tell was that he of course was joking. She knew just as well as he did, that all the attraction he had with her, was the memories that she would bring up to the surface, just by her mere presences.

"And what if I do not wish to be this girl?" she asked.

"I really can't see that you have a choice in the matter. You are after all mine."

He smirked. How the hell could he already know how to piss her off. Of course there were all of those years were he had been luring from the shadows. Keeping an eye on his_ property_. Once again she had to wonder why that did not freak her out.

"I am not anyone's property, thank you very much. Besides you always have a choice. I am just too curious for me to be smart at this very moment."

She smirked.

They turned down on yet another small path in the garden.

-

-

"Now, to the matter at hand. What is this proposition of yours, which will free the girl?"

"You are not in possession of a very big patience, are you _dearest_?" he chuckled.

"No I am not, and you are stalling, _bastard,_" she replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes I am. The reason for that could be that I am waiting for someone."

"And who would that be?"

"You'll see in a couple of minutes."

They continued walking and he told her a story about a time he had visited at small village and left it with no survivors. She frowned at him, when he finished, and he just smiled and shrugged. What did he care about such weak and worthless creatures, as those humans he had killed – in one way or another. He let her in on some or perhaps – all of the bloody details on how he had ripped the heart out of some of them, sliced their throats or simply throwing them around like dolls – efficiently crushing every bone in their bodies. He took pride in that, Sakura knew that very well. And or some reason she could refrain from listening intently to his stories. Except from being a little more than much more bloody than most of the stories that ninjas had to tell they did not seem that different. Oh well, not if you overlooked the part where he told her, that he had killed the village for sheer pleasure and fun. That was the part that made her frown. You should never take a life just for fun. Never. But she had studied his face while he told his stories. He had somehow seemed blissful and satisfied but there had also been a shadow of something else. Regret maybe. Perhaps there were still some human left in him. No matter how little the chances. Sakura knew very well that the was no chance of that – but she had the right to hope, right. Suddenly very aware of his arm still around her, Sakura tried to step a little to the side. But his arm held her firmly in place.

"You stay right here. Wouldn't want you to run away with a handsome, young man when I just might have one for you," he said with a small teasing laugh.

"You just _might_ have one for me!?" She snorted. "If I know anything about you it is that you don't just _might_ have someone for me. Either you do or you don't. You don't do things in maybe."

He stopped abruptly and leaned in. Planting a chaste kiss just behind her earlobe. Against her will Sakura shivered. But resisted the sudden urge to push him away and get far, far away from him. She would not give him that pleasure as well. It was embarrassing enough that she had let him see the impact his actions had had on her by shivering. Her pride had been seriously wounded in the small period of time she had been with him. Why was it that he could gain such a power over her in such a short period of time. She hated it. It was a sign of weakness. A weakness she thought, she had left behind so many years ago. It could really end badly. Very, very badly. She knew, that she had to find a way out of this, but in the back of her mind, she also knew, that there was no way, that he would let her go. He knew everything about her life – he had spent most of his time being close to her, ever since her birth. Always in the shadows. Out of sight. But nevertheless always there. Suddenly she felt very curious. But first she had to get him to tell her the proposition. But he seemed pretty determined to wait for someone. Who could that be. Sakura gave up guessing almost even before starting. She had no chance of ever finding the correct answer. After all she only knew those very, very few servants that worked in the house.

"Then who do you have me destined for?" she asked instead.

He looked amused at her.

"Don't worry; it will not be someone unknown. You know him very well, perhaps not so much from direct personal experience but you will know him when he is presented to you," he answered smugly.

She nodded.

"I knew that you were going to say that," she sighed and continued: "is there anything… _anything_ that you are willing to tell me anything about – and don't tell me yet another story about how you murdered women and children, _'cause I don't want to hear it_."

He chuckled. At moments like this when her extraordinary wit and sharp tongue come out in the light he could not think of a time he had been more amused. She sure was one hell of a girl. Not that he was surprised. She was after all the descendant of Mika. But nevertheless she still surprised him. It always come out of the blue – the most rude and offensive reply – said with a strange kind of sweetness that made it quite impossible for her to really insult someone – or maybe it was just him that felt that way. After all he was not completely unaffected when it came to this particular girl. It was not very much to his liking that a ridicules girl like this one could have any impact on him – and on his sons. Those three – well only two of them actually knew her – had told him about her. They had actually reported to him about how she was doing, her training-progress and stuff like that. And no matter how hard they had tried there had still been some feeling in their voices, when they spoke of her. It was something he had accepted since he after all had known very well that she eventually would end up with one of them. But which one. He had thought much about it – but the more he thought about it the more pros and cons he found. Eventually he had given up. The three Brothers of Blood deserved her equally. Besides, his challenge might actually make it so much easier for her to adjust to the life would end up with – no matter how much she would fight it. There was no way that she would win. If she was lucky enough, she might actually injure one of the Sons badly, but then there would just be another one taking over. There was no way that she would be ably to fight all three of them off. _No way_. He believed very much in her powers – she _had_ after all succeeded in landing a blow to his side at their fight. Not many had been able to do that – and it was not because he had been going easy on her. She was strong – he had always known that. But fighting her himself made him think things over once again. Back when he had taken the girl, Mika, with him he had never actually believed her when she told him that the next heiress of the clan would be as strong as the vampires. Born with the gift to fight them – _him_ – and win. And as the years had gone by and he had waited more or less patient for her birth every doubt he might have had from the beginning faded. He was sure that no human could be that strong. Screw what Mika had told him – she was after all nothing but merely a girl herself when she had that revelation. It had been nothing more than a kid's dream. He had been so certain that he was right, but time had proved him wrong. Very wrong.

He was – put in a few words – very proud of her. His soon to be daughter in-law – and his rightful property.

"What are you thinking about, _bastard_?" she asked sourly. It had annoyed her to no end, that he had been so caught up in his own thoughts, but after Sakura's calculations still not far enough away, for her to get a chance of slipping away. So when he insisted on having her with him, he sure as hell had to be present in mind. Especially if he would not drift enough away.

Masaru looked down at Sakura and smiled genuinely.

"I were just remembering. You sure were sweet as a little girl – when did that change?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk. She simply glared at him, but granted him no answer. Instead she began walking again – not one moment thinking that he would not follow. He did of course. In very few steps he was beside her once again and walked patiently with her.

"Tell me more about Mika. You said that she was beautiful. Was she strong?" Sakura suddenly asked having prodded about it for a while. Masaru turned his head and looked at her. In face Sakura could see that he was deciding whether to tell her everything or not.

"She was beautiful, and she was strong. She was a certain kind of human that I had never met before. That was the reason why I in the end decided to take her offer. There was something over her. Not innocence but something else. She never did seem frightened of me – more like curious… and she even saw me killing some of the people from the village. She was something very special and not just in her mere presence. She was very important to the village. Nevertheless that did not stop the villagers from willingly letting me take her. They just let us leave peacefully, only concerned with their own lives – never once thinking of the fact that she would be at the complete mercy of a merciless creature of the dark." He stopped abruptly with a thoughtful expression on his face. Sakura realised that she had been holding her breath and stared intensely at him while listening - so she quickly looked away and tried to catch up on a normal rhythmic breathing. There could not be any doubt about the fact that Masaru had in fact loved this girl – in his own way of course – and valued her highly. For a creature like power was the one thing that mattered the most. That was how Sakura knew that despite having been a mere human-girl she had been strong. Strong enough to gain his approval. And who knows; perhaps also his admiration. Nevertheless Sakura knew that she was not that girl. There was no possible way that she could be the girl he had been waiting for for so long. She could not be the descendant of Mika. It would have been from her mother's side of the family, would it not. her father's family had never lived anywhere else than Kanoha – so it could only be her mother's side. But then would not her mother have been the girl, he had been waiting for. Would not she have been the first heiress of the clan then.

"Now you're the one drifting away, _dearest_." His voice unexpectedly snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him with small eyes – sufficient telling him to bug off. He just chuckled at her. And then she found herself doing something that she had not done since childhood; she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, well, Haruno – I had no idea that you were still so childish." The voice come from behind them. Sakura knew right-away who it belonged to. She should have known. Why had she not figured that one out. How stupid were you allowed to be. How much of a fool did you have to be that clueless.

"There's a lot of things that you do not know about me, Hyuuga," Sakura replied without turning around. She heard him chuckle and could not help herself from turning around. She looked coldly at him, and waited for him to explain. He did not, but before Sakura could demand an explanation Masaru began to speak.

"Couldn't wait, son?" He smirked.

Hyuuga Neji returned the smirk and blinked.

"Why should I, father. She is after all meant for me."

"Or one of your brothers, Neji. Don't forget that. It is yet to be decided which one of you three that will get the pleasure of having Sakura as your wife and queen."

"So I am some kind of price?" Sakura snorted. Neji smirked.

"Weren't you always dearest Sakura. Did you really think that any of us would pay _any_ attention to you had it not been because of something very important?"

For once in her life Haruno Sakura's tongue was tied.

Hi guys... Sorry, sorry, sorry and sorry – I know I said that this chapter would be up in a couple of days – but all of a sudden I was called in to work almost every day – and when I was not working family-obligations kept me away from my laptop.

But nevertheless here is the 6th chapter of "Vampires aren't real. Right?" – I know that it is extremely short, but a little is better than nothing, right!?

I hope you guys liked it, and please review – and I will do everything in my power to get the next chapter posted in no more than a week.

Once again thank you for your patience with me – and hopefully I'll get more time to write again when I go back to school.

Well, that was all for this time. Thanks again. And **please, please review**.

Love,

CamiH


	8. Chapter 10

Hi guys.

I am so sorry that I have not uploaded anything in I have no idea whatsoever any longer. My reasons are that my computer crashed, and I had to send it to an expert so it could be fixed, and the computer I borrowed had no writing program whatsoever, and other than that I've just been really really busy with my studies and there's been some different stuff. But I have a vacation next week so I promise you two chapters within the next two weeks, and thereby hope to be forgiven for my slight.

Love

Mils


End file.
